The invention relates to rear view mirror apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to rear view mirror apparatus having power driven wipers for automatically wiping the surfaces of the mirror.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel, inexpensive, mirror wiper apparatus which is compact and power driven to wipe the mirror surface when wet.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel rear view mirror apparatus having a compact, power driven, rear view mirror wiper apparatus which operates with a minimum of mechanism.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds and when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein: